


[Podfic] A Social Experiment

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, First Dates, First Kiss, Hugs, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by a YouTube video, M/M, MORGANA SHIPS MERTHUR, Modern Era, Music, Pining, Pining Arthur, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Morgana, Resolved Romantic Tension, Surprise Kissing, Tumblr Prompt, YouTube, implied Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin are complete strangers who take part in an experiment where they have to kiss for the first time. Months later, they run into each other again. Based off a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A">YouTube video</a> called "First Kiss" that went viral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Social Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Social Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1562849) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> I tried to do a different voice for each character. Hopefully it worked. Sassy Morgana was the most fun to do by far.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [on Pinterest](http://www.pinterest.com/pin/444589794436445293/)

music: _We Might Be Dead Tomorrow_ by Yoko

**Duration:** 35:24

**Size:** 17.1 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z2i2zr2bggm7qip/A_Social_Experiment.mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he4MIr6AZ3A&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=3) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072608.zip)  
  
  
---|---


End file.
